Saving Alexis's girls
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Sonny, Sam, Jason, Nikolas, Emily, Carly, Jax and Lainey tema up to keep Molly and kristina safe after Alexi slips into a coma ingmoring her wishes


This story starts when Alexis is put into a coma medically induced coma and Sonny, Sam and Ric go into the hall.

Sonny: Is Kristina in the lounge?

Ric: No. I had viola take them back to the lake house.

Sonny: Ok, I'm going to go to the lake house, then.

Sam: I -- I'm sure Kristina would love to meet you up there.

Sonny: I'm taking Kristina home with me. I'm not letting her spend another night under his roof.

Sam: Sonny, wait! We need to straighten this out.

Sonny: There's nothing to explain. I'll tell Kristina she's coming home with me until her mother gets better.

Sam: Come on. That might not happen. You know that. Alexis could die.

Sonny: All the more reason why Kristina should be with her father.

Sam: Sonny, Kristina feels at home.

Sonny: Look I understand Kristina feels at home at the lake house but for her sake and mine I would fell safer with her at Grey Stone. God forbid Alexis dies Kristina is going to go through a world wind of emotions and I will be the one she comes too. Sam you and Molly are welcome to visit her when ever, but Ric you are to stay away and you try this court thing I will tell the judge about you and Sam.

Ric: I'll I have to do is tell a judge about your bipolar disorder.

Sonny: And he or she will here Lainey's testimony that I am in treatment and can care for her.

Lainey: I agree with Sonny.

Ric: Dr. Winter's you really think it's best to rip Kristina out of her home and away from the people that love her?

Lainey: Yes, I think Kristina is better off with Sonny and away from you. Alexis saw you for what you are and I think if she wasn't facing this she would take both Kristina and Molly away from you. In fact I advise Sam to call someone who can take Molly until Alexis is better and if that can't happen then I advise them to fight against you for custody.

Ric: That's to far. You've crossed a line.

Sonny: You better back off. Ric: I don't have to put up with this. Molly is my daughter and she isn't going anywhere.

Sam: yes she is. I told Nikolas and he already got a judge to give him emergency custody. He was ok with leaving her there unless it was necessary for him to take her and with what Lainey just said I am calling him to do so and will have Viola take Kristina to Sonny. I think it might be better if Viola stays with Sonny and Kristina. Seeing how Nikolas has Spencer I will move in with him to help out. _**Nikolas kept his first nanny so no Colleen**._ Sonny left with Sam and they headed to the Lake House. Sam called Nikolas and filled him in and he rushed over to get Molly. Sonny arrived at Grey Stone with word that Molly was at Wyndamere and safe. Kristina was setting on the couch with Viola. Kristina: Daddy.

She jumped off the couch and ran to him. Sonny picked her up and hugged her close.

Kristina: Viola said we are going to live here now.

Sonny: Until mommy is better yes.

Sam: Kristina, I know you are scared, but daddy is going to take good care of you and if you need me call and I will drive a boat across the lake and be here in minutes.

Kristina: Where's Molly?

Sam: Molly is at Wyndamere with Nikolas. I am going to go stay with them to help because he has Spencer to. We will come visit everyday ok.

Kristina: Ok.

Sam kissed Kristina and headed out.

Sonny: Viola I thank you for adjusting to this situation.

Viola: I am for whatever keeps Kristina and Molly safe.

Sonny: Well for now they are safe where they are. I understand you have tonight of so if you want I can show you to your room and then you can do whatever. If you need anything Max or any guard would be happy to get it. Viola: Ok, I have to meet my mom in an hour so showing me to my room will work.

Sonny: Ok. Kristina you coming or do you want to stay here and watch TV?

Kristina: TV Sonny: Ok.

Sonny showed Viola to her room and then she took off. Sonny came down to find Kristina asleep. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. She was already in her pj's so he tucked her into bed and settle in his for the night.


End file.
